Heaven
by HisLifeWas
Summary: Harry & Co. go to a gay club for Dean's Birthday. There, a competition is held where an estranged Draco (AKA. Michael) must dance with a tall handsome stranger. Harry get Jealous. Fun & sexy times to come.
1. Chapter 1

This was Harry's first trip to a gay club. If he was perfectly honest, he'd never been one for clubbing, especially in places such as this, but it was Dean's birthday and he had insisted so he'd been forced to oblige. And so it was that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean and Semus were stood somewhat awkwardly at the bar in a club known as 'Heaven.' The music was loud, and the calls of 'Bittchhhh' were beginning to grate on Harry's last nerve, so he decided to drink. And it seemed as though the other members of his party had the same idea. After a while, however, they began to get into the swing of things, Hermione dragged Ron onto the dance floor and Harry was knocking back tequila like his life depended on it.

"We can live fast, fly young,  
Everyday we celebrate just like we won.  
Only you and I, DIY,  
We found a way to live the dream until we die"

He couldn't help it, his hips began to sway and after a while Harry himself ended up on the dance floor fist pumping and shimmying along with the beat.

"L-U-V Madonna  
Y-O-U you wanna  
L-U-V Madonna  
Y-O-U you wanna"

The music took a dip, however, and the drag queen DJ began to talk. "O.K. ladies and… ladies, it's fine to have a bit of fun up in here! I, Crystal Candelabra will be choosing two of you gorgeous gentlemen to compete for the coveted title of hottest man in heaven!" The crowd began to woop and cheer. "I will select two of you fine looking souls to dance it out and compete to win a bottle of our finest Champaign and free drinks for the entire night. Along, of course, with the official trophy declaring you the finest gay alive." Her eyes swept the room; Harry felt them linger on him before thankfully moving on. "Ahh, you!" She pointed to the left of the dance floor, "You, Blonde! Yes, you come over here sweet cheeks!" The crowd 'wooped' again as the blonde made his way to the stage, Harry strained to see his face, but a he could see was a mass of long platinum blonde hair.

"Oh my God." Said Dean from his side, looking confused and slightly worried, "Is that who I think it is?" he turned to Seamus.

"Sweet balls, I think it is. It's Draco Malfoy!" Harry eyebrows rose way above his hairline, and he began standing on his tiptoes to see through the crowds.

"Holy shit, I think it is." Draco was making his way, somewhat timidly, through the crowd to the drag queen.

"Don't be shy, come on down whilst I choose you a partner. Hummmm… You!" She pointed to a well muscled, yet undeniably pretty rugged gentleman to Harry's right. He smiled and began to walk towards Draco. They met in the middle of the dance floor, before something very strange happened. To his surprise, Draco Malfoy actually smiled. They shook hands and judging by the look on the other man's face Draco even cracked a joke. Then the drag queen descended. "So, Blondie. Where are you from?"

"Erm, Wiltshire."

And you, Mr. Tall dark and rugged?"

"I'm from Manchester." Crystal laughed,

"Humm, so it's North Vs. South. Any questions?"

"What, so we just dance?" It was Draco who asked the question.

"You never been here before?" Asked the other man, clearly flirting with the blonde. Draco shook his head.

"You ever done this before?" The man shook his head, "Well then, it looks like it's a night a firsts for both of us."

"It does indeed." The man winked,

"Alright fellas, enough flirting. You, my little chickadee" She pointed to Draco "Will perform the part of Madonna, whilst you" she pointed to the other man, "Will be Justin Timberlake. The rules are, anything goes on the dance floor, but no slut dropping or tootsie rolling. Do I make myself clear?" The men nodded. Draco raised an eyebrow and went to talk to a couple of the standers by whilst the drag queen made her way back to the DJ booth. They nodded at whatever Draco said and he turned back to face his opponent who was smirking at him.

"What do you have planned for me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." By this time, Ron and Hermione had both made their way back to Harry and were expressing how crazy the entire situation was. Harry was just shocked, he had never considered being attracted to a man before but seeing Draco up there flirting with that ripped, bearded guy had made him all angry on the inside. The music began to play. The trumpets blared from the speaker system and Draco began to move.

"Come on boy, I've been waiting for somebody To pick up my stroll, pick up my stroll" He started out simply, stamping each foot on the ground before snapping them to the centre and turning sideways on the word 'boy.' He then extended his hand and beckoned the other man towards him with his finger for the rest of his opening parry. His opponent responded by mimicking the exact same initial foot movements but instead of extending a hand, he rolled his body backwards and raised an eyebrow. Draco tilted his head in response.

"I want somebody to speed it up for me Then take it down slow, there's enough room for both." Draco walked over to the other man in the space of four beats before grabbing his shirt and pulling him close to the words 'speed it up for me' then running his hands down the other man's body and dropping almost to his knees on the words 'take it down slow' but he was up on his feet again by the time his line ended. The bearded man, who by the shouts of 'Go John!' coming from his friends, he supposed was called John; responded by turning Draco around and wrapping his arms around his body, starting at his torso and working their way down. Until the words 'are you ready to go,' when he wrapped his hand in Draco's hair and pulled his head over to one side revealing a long neck, which he kissed. Harry was confused, he didn't understand why he was so angry and the whispers of 'fuck that's hot' and Ron's warnings that he was about to throw up only served to anger him all the more. As the chorus kicked in, Draco pushed away from the other man and put some distance between them- performing a series of intricate dance moves on his way away from his partner. As the chorus played out, the men seemed pretty toe for toe, matching each other and interacting as the music pounded out behind them; but before the end of the chorus Draco signalled to the people he was talking to earlier and they formed a two to one formation behind him. Draco turned around and winked, making his way over to the men just before the end of the chorus. As the words "sometimes I think" were sung the men lifted Draco so he was standing straight in the air, on the words "what I need" he was dropped to a throne position, with his knees spread in a horse-riding stance. The man behind put his arms through the gap between Draco's legs and as the next words were sung he flipped forward and under being pulled up to rest on the men's shoulders and mouthing the word 'Yeah' in time with the music. The crowd went wild, screaming at the display, even harry began to clap. His opponent tried to come back and in complete honesty was an excellent dancer but he seemed to be outmatched by Draco time and time again. As the song was ending, both participants gave everything they had, and finally the music stopped. It was time for the drag queen to make her decision. "Well, well, well that wasn't that exciting. This is gonna be a hard one, but I gotta go with my gut, and my gut is telling me that the winner is…. Blondie!" The crowd cheered once more and Draco was presented with a trophy, a crown and a bottle of champagne. "Truly, truly amazing, sweetheart. Is there anything you want to say?"

"Just that this is such an honour!" He laughed, "And a bit round of applause for my competitor, come on guys give it up for John!" Everyone cheered, and John took a bow.

"Well, let's hear it one more time for your champion… What did you say your name was, sweetie?"

"Michael. My name is Michael."

"Let's give it up for Michael!" Harry turned to Dean,

"Who the Hell is Michael?"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was angry. He didn't exactly know why he was angry, but the fact remains- he was angry. Just watching Draco, Michael, or whatever his name was, standing by the bar and chatting with that bearded nobody was really getting him riled up. He tried to act like he didn't care, he tried to just let it go and enjoy the birthday celebrations but every time he turned around they were getting closer- laughing. Touching. Kissing. He was about to suggest that leave the club when whatever-his-name-is left Draco to use the bathroom. Telling his friends he was going to go grab a drink, Harry made his way over to the bar. Draco (Micheal) was stood sat on a stool at the far left of the counter, approaching from behind he slid onto the seat beside him before turning to the other man. "Hey Draco, long time no see."

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" he said, turning to face Harry.

"It's been years, where've you been?" Draco simply raised an eyebrow,

"I'm sorry, I think you have me mistaken for someone else." He extended a hand, "I'm Michael."

"Harry."

"Well Harry, would you mind telling me why a somewhat large group of individuals located to my directly to my left are staring over here like I just killed a kitten." Harry turned to see his friends blatantly glaring in his general direction,

"Ohh those guys? I've never met them before in my life." Michael snorted,

"I see you're an honest man, always a good start. So Harry, what brings you over here?"

"You did." The bartender came over and asked if they wanted more drinks, Draco declined but harry ordered a Whiskey sours. "I thought you were a guy I went to school with."

"Ahh, well. I'm sorry to disappoint. Am I not what you expected me to be?"

"To be perfectly honest you're more than I expected you to be." He cupped a hand around his mouth in a whispering motion, "to tell you the truth, the guy I knew from school was a bit of an arse." The blonde burst out laughing,

"Ohh really?"

"Yeah, he was always trying to get me in trouble, humiliate me, torture me."

"Sounds like someone had a crush on you."

"Wait, what?"

"Harry, darling! Where have you been hiding? You still owe me a birthday shot."

"Hi Dean, Sorry I got to chatting." Draco tilted his head as Dean inserted himself into the conversation and slipped an arm around Harry.

"Nice to see you again, Malfoy."

"Who's Malfoy?" Harry's arm had made its way around Dean's waist and rested there. "Well Gentlemen, excuse the interruption. Have a good birthday."

"Wait!" said Harry as the other man began to walk away, "Do you have to leave so soon?" The blonde looked between the two men.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. But it was nice meeting you… Harry."

"Likewise." Michael spotted his bearded friend coming out of the bathroom and began to walk towards him,

"What the hell was that all about, Dean? We were just getting to know each other!" Dean simply shook his head,

"We came here to celebrate my Birthday, not so you could brood all night before leaving us to sit at a bar and talk to Malfoy."

"Michael."

"Whatever. The fact remains that you're supposed to be here for me, and you're not exactly doing a bang up job." Dean was right, and Harry knew it. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around the other man. "I'm sorry, Dean. I know I've been M.I.A and I'll try to do better." He could practically feel Draco's eyes burning into him from across the dance floor, so he hugged dean again and risked a glance in his general direction as he did so. Sure enough, there were his eyes- directed right at Harry. They weren't lust filled as he had hoped; they were almost accusatory, and somewhat… sad. He looked away after that, choosing to continue the conversation with his friend as opposed to prolonging any semi-perverse encounter with Harry. Dean was still nestled firmly against Harrys chest, which he didn't mind too much, so after a few more seconds he pulled away and led the other man over to the bar for his birthday shot.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the night, Harry really did try to be a tad more attentive to the needs of his friends. He chatted with Ron about sports, Hermione about Ron, Ginny about Ginny (which was her favourite topic of conversation) and finally Neville about Ginny (which was also his favourite topic of conversation). Tired and unable to deal with any more bullshit, he made a quick b-line for the smoking area. None of his friends smoked, hell, he didn't even smoke but if it meant not having to hear about another one of his friends' problems- he'd smoke a crack pipe.

Not really looking where he was going, he just kept walking until he hit something rather solid. "Hello again." Harry looked up to see Draco or Michael, or whatever, looking down at him.

"Hello, sorry about that. I was trying to…."

"Escape your friends?"

"Yes, how did you know?" He simply shrugged,

"Call it intuition." Michael removed a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and put one in his mouth, "You want one?" Harry shook his head,

"I've never actually smoked before."

"Well, do you want to smoke?"

"Maybe."

"Such a strong decision maker." He lit the cigarette.

"Why did you leave so quickly?"

"Earlier tonight?" Harry nodded, "Because I'm really not in to threeways. Been there, done that, not for me. And to be perfectly honest your friend Dean looked as though he was staking some sort of claim."

"What? No, we're just affectionate. There's nothing going on between Dean and I." Michael nodded.

"Well there's nothing going on between you and I either, so it's all gravy. Now, tell me. What exactly do you do for a living?" Harry smiled,

"I'm an Au- I'm in law enforcement."

"Uh-hu, and does that job come with the stutter included?"

"You're a quick one, ain't ya?"

"Sharp as a tack."

"And what about you, Michael. You some kinda lawyer or somebody important or somethin'?" Michael laughed,

"Did you really just quote Jay-Z?"

"Jay-Who?"

"Never mind. I'm a DJ. I usually work bars because my music is a little to mellow for these places, but after a small re-evaluation of what I want in life, I began mixing some more club-friendly tunes."

"How's that going for you?"

"Amazing. I love my job. Really, I do." Harry smiled, before him was not the Draco he once knew. Although physically he was still more than certain it was him, mentally this man was so much more stable. So much happier, and so much more… together. "And quick heads up, your friends are coming this way." Harry looked around and saw Ron, Ginny and Neville heading towards the smoking area,

"Shit, I gotta run. If I circle round I can make it look like I just went to the bathroom. But one last thing before I go- do you perform under a different name?" The blonde shook his head,

"Nope. I just use my real name."

"Which is?"

"Michael. Michael Reah."

"Well then, I'll see you soon, Michael Reah."

"I'm sure you will, Harry…."

"Potter. Harry Potter."


End file.
